No Matter What
by babblebrain
Summary: Alternate ending for Under Control episode 18: While Stefan is drunk during the Founder's Day event, Elena brings him to the woods to try to calm him down, but later finds how his situation is taking him apart.


**A/N:** Hello readers(: Just a heads up that some of the upcoming stuff you'll read have some similar sentences from _Under Control_ and some that I changed. Again, this is the ending that I thought of and thought would be fun to see more drunk Stefan =P Other than that enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (names).

* * *

"Please dance with your drunk vampire boyfriend?"

"You don't even like dancing. I usually have to beg you."

"Yes, but that was the sober me. The drunk me says you don't have to. Now come on."

Stefan gave a quirky smile and pulled Elena to him. Elena was completely surprised by the sudden change of Stefan. He was so different when…wasted. Her eyes grew wide when he twirled, twisted, and dipped her. He was definitely drunk. A drunk vampire who's totally gone wild could mean anything. She had to get him out of here before something happens.

"Okay. Stefan. Maybe you need to take a break from all the dancing," she giggled. He sure was drunk but he was so cute and crazy that she just had to laugh a little.

"What? But why? We're having so much fun!" He took another glass of booze from an incoming waiter and gulped all of it down.

"Stefan! You might want to slow down a little."

"Oh come on Elena! It's a great night! Let's have some fun!"

"I think you've already had too much fun."

Another waiter with several glasses on a tray full of more booze was coming by. Stefan took two and gulped one of them while Elena managed to take the other one from him.

"Okay, Stefan. This is getting a little but over control. You're coming with me." She was leading the way when she noticed Stefan wasn't following her. As she turned around she immediately saw the whole tray, that the waiter was holding, become full of empty glasses. "Stefan!"

"Ugh, she's having some girl problems," he whispered to the waiter.

"Come here!" She grabbed his hand and started to exit.

"Oh, looks like it's my cue. You'll know what I'm talking about," he winked at the waiter and smiled as Elena yanked him out.

"So where we going, baby?"

"Baby?" Okay he's going crazy. They reached the parking lot and got into Elena's car.

"Elena! I can't get this stupid seat belt on!"

She sighed. "Here," she took the belt, wrapped it around him, and inserted it to its rightful place. Then by surprise Stefan grabbed Elena's face and started to kiss her very hard. A few breaths later she managed to pull away. "Stefan! What's gotten into you? You need to calm down."

"Well, Elena, I love you."

Elena laughed at him, "I love you too, but you're too wasted right now, and you really smell like alcohol.

* * *

"Elena! My seat belt!"

"Too bad. I'm not falling for it again," she giggled.

"Oh, Elena please?" He fiddled with the eject button. Stefan reminded her of a little kid; so hopeless but adorable. This time when Elena finished helping Stefan, he quickly kissed her. She couldn't help but blush and she didn't know why. When Stefan got out of the car he wobbled and almost fell.

"Oh! Stefan, can you walk?" He shook his head. She put one arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder with her holding his arm. _Man he's heavy_ she thought. They both walked side by side when they found a clearing in the middle of the woods. She laid Stefan down and then she too lay down beside him watching the stars and the full moon. It was a beautiful night.

"Are you okay now Stefan?"His arm was still around her and her hand was on his chest, feeling his heart beats. He gave her another kiss, that lasted about ten seconds. "Why are you so kissy today?" she laughed.

"'Cause you're my girl!" _Oh no_. _He's still using a very loud voice _she thought. _Well, at least no one could hear him_. He was still drunk but he was calming more down.

They stayed for what Elena guessed was about an hour. Later she got up and looked around. She knew that it was pretty late. She just had to get him to his house.

"Alright Stefan, time to go. Come up now."

"Already? But it's so nice outside! Come on, let's stay more!"

"We can't. It's getting late. Come on now."

"No!"

_Oh gosh. What am I going to do? I can't carry him. What to do, what to do?_ There was one person who she could call that might be willing to help right now. She got her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Damon, I need your help."

"Elena, where are you? And where's my brother? I've been looking everywhere in the party."

"I took him to the woods. He got really drunk in the party and I needed him to be out quickly."

"_Oh_."

"What '_oh_'?"

"Elena, don't you know why he's drinking?"

"Because he wanted to?"

"No. Don't you remember? He drank human blood and he's a little on edge right now. Alcohol keeps him cool, but there are some side effects."

Elena looked at Stefan. She totally forgot that he drank her blood and it made him all jittery. "But Stefan said he's fine. He told me earlier that he's okay. And what side effects?"

"Well, obviously he's not fine right now. Just look at Stefan. What you see there are the side effects. Now. Why do you need my help?"

"Well, I can't lift Stefan up myself and he won't agree to get up. I need to bring him to his room." Elena heard him sigh at the other end.

"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes. Just wait there and keep an eye on him," he said then hung up.

Elena turned around. "Alright Stef-" _Oh my gosh. Where is he?!_ "Stefan? Come on Stefan stop playing around." There was no answer. _Ugh_. She should've known. She should've kept her eyes on him.

Elena searched everywhere. She went in circles. She looked around trees, insides trees, the top of trees, but no Stefan. She was getting worried and scared when she heard something crash on the ground behind her that made her do a little jump.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, but clearly you can't do that."

Damon was holding Stefan on the shoulder of his jacket. _Ugh. I hate it when the only help there is, is him. _She gave him a glare.

* * *

Damon put Stefan on his bed and motioned Elena to meet him outside. Elena closed Stefan's door behind her.

"Why did you even bring him to the woods? It's dangerous for the both of you out there."

"I thought it would relax him more."

"Yes, well something could have happened. _He _could have done something to _you_."

"He could _never_ do anything to me. I know that he drank my blood and he's a little shaky but he would never do anything to hurt me."

"But, when he's all 'woo!' you'll never know what he _could_ do," he said raising his hands in the air. "Elena, he drank _human_ blood and it can make him do anything."

"When's he going to get better?"

"I don't know. It could take days. _Weeks._"

There was a long silence. "Damon?" He looked up at her. "Thank you for helping," _and for actually caring for your brother_ she thought. She gave him a hug, but he pulled off quickly. _Why is _he_ jittery?_ He looked at her, nodded, then left.

Elena walked in to find Stefan, motionless. _Probably sleeping_ she thought. She walked over to him and lay beside him, sliding her hands through his hair softly and carefully.

"Oh Stefan. What's happening to you?" She whispered as she kept examining his face.

Elena was getting up to leave when she felt a sudden hand pull her down. She was in shock to find herself lying down and saw that Stefan was on top of her.

"Don't leave me," was all he said when he leaned down and started to kiss her. First softly and then more passionately. He kissed her forehead, each side of her cheek, and then to her lips over and over again. Elena took over and kissed Stefan back more. She was on top of him now, their breathing becoming thick and quick. But now Stefan turned her over forcefully. He started to kiss her neck, his panting patterns becoming uneven and loud.

"Stefan, are you okay?" He was still kissing her neck, breathing hard. To Elena's surprise he stopped, but his breathing was still heavy. "Stefan?"

Then Stefan was off her and at the opposite end of the room. He was against the wall sitting with his head bent down. "Elena, I can't do this anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean you can't do this anymore? Yes, you can Stefan." She was walking towards him now. _I guess he's not drunk anymore _she realized. It was weird at the sudden change and seriousness.

"I can't."

"You can," she was touching his arm, but he stood up.

"Elena I can't! Don't you understand?! Every time you come near me now, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My thirst gets bigger. I have to force myself not to even think about feeding on you. I can't even kiss you properly without my thirst taking over. I'm scared Elena. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you. Of what I could do to you."

Elena could see pain in his eyes. Bigger pain than before. Tears were filling his eyes which made Elena's heart compress. Seeing him go through this was painful for her to see. "Just please listen to me Stefan," she cupped his face and stared directly into his eyes but he wasn't looking. "Stefan look at me. _Look_ at me and _listen_. I know you won't hurt me and I know this is hard for you, but we'll get through this together okay? No matter what I'll be here for you. Whatever it takes. I'll fight this with you. I _won't _leave you. Just please don't give up." She kissed him to show him she wasn't lying, that it was all true, and he knew it was.

"I love you so much."

She was crying now. "I know. I love you too."

They spent the rest of their night just embracing each other and fighting their way through.


End file.
